My lady
by alichaSxS
Summary: -¿quien esta alli?- -silencio- -¿vienes a hacerme daño?- -no- -¿me temes?-...Soy pesima para esto de los summarys...espero les guste el fic!


Corriendo por encima de los tejados, siendo iluminado tenuemente solo por el brillo de la luna, una sombra buscaba cualquier tipo de refugio que le protegiera de la policía que le perseguía.

Saltando de techo en techo, la sombra miraba por encima de su hombro buscando cualquier indicio de la policía que le pisaba los talones, corrió un poco mas hasta encontrar un balcón cuya ventana se encontraba abierta, ninguna luz estaba encendida, al contrario de otras casas cuyos habitantes encendieron las luces al escuchar la sirena policiaca.

Con sigilo abrió las ventanas de aquel balcón, entrando a la habitación que le serviría como refugio durante el tempo en el que la seguridad de aquella ciudad lo dejara de buscar; los muebles y objetos que lo recibieron, indicaban que la habitación pertenecía a una mujer.

-¿Quien esta allí?- una suave vos llamo su atención, buscando el origen de la vos, su vista viajo por todos los muebles hasta detenerse en la cama, donde la dueña del sonido se encontraba sentada con las cobijas cubriéndole las piernas -es de mala educación entrar a la habitación de una dama mientras esta se encuentra en ella-

-silencio- fue la única respuesta que le dio la sombra a la chica

-¿que es todo ese ruido?- pregunto la chica mirando hacia la ventana

-no lo se-

-¿acaso algo paso en la ciudad?-

-no lo se-

-¿estas aquí para lastimarme?-su vos fue calmada al hablar

-no-

-ya veo- ella no dejo de mirar hacia la ventana

-cual es tu nombre?-

-no es cortes preguntar el nombre de alguien sin dar primero el propio- contesto ella a la evasiva

-Itachi- la sombra se posiciono un poco mas cerca de donde la luz entraba por la ventana, bajándose la capucha que lo cubría, la cara de un apuesto joven fue expuesta a la vista, su rostro y estatura daban a notar que el joven tenía unos 20 años de edad

-¿sin apellido?-

-sin apellido-

-Esta bien-

-¿el tuyo?-

-Sakura, sin apellidos-la chica permanecía envuelta en las sombras que su cama le proporcionaba

-mucho gusto-

-igualmente- ambos se quedaron en silencio hasta que ella lo rompió -¿acaso estaba lloviendo cuando entraste?-

-no-

-ya veo-

-¿por?-

-estas goteando y manchando la alfombra en el piso- ante el comentario de la chica, Itachi se dio cuenta de que en efecto, gotas de sangre procedentes de una espada adornaban la anteriormente limpia alfombra

-lo siento-

-no te preocupes-

-¿estas herido?- la espada que el joven sostenía en mano pareció pesarle mas al pensar en que ella se preocupaba por su bienestar sin saber con quien hablaba, en su pecho se instalo un sentimiento de culpa, pero no dejo que su voz delatara aquel sentimiento

-no- en ese momento el sonido de las sirenas ya se había detenido, en la calle aun se oían pisadas de caballos y de hombres corriendo por las avenidas dejando de buscar al culpable del crimen cometido esa noche.

-la ciudad se esta calmando- dijo ella de pie junto a la cama, su mirada se paseaba por la habitación, después de un momento en silencio, la vos del joven se escucho

-es momento de que me retire- con eso él dio una pequeña reverencia

-no se preocupe-

-cuídese-

-igual-

-prométame una cosa-

-dígame-

-deje la ventana del balcón abierta cuando usted se encuentre sola y guste de hablar con alguien-

-es algo bastante extraño viniendo de una persona a la cual no conozco, pero tomare su palabra, muchas gracias-

-no hay de que- se acerco a la ventana abriéndola con menos cuidado que antes, para después salir y perderse entre las sombras de aquella noche.

Durante dos noches, las ventanas al balcón permanecieron cerradas, la luz seguía apagada y el moreno seguía pasando frente a la casa donde Sakura habitaba con esperanzas de ver si había algo que le diera la bienvenida, no fue sino hasta la tercer noche, que las ventanas se encontraban abiertas de par en par, con el sigilo de la primer noche en que la visito, el joven entro por la ventana para encontrase con aquella que capturo su curiosidad desde el momento que la vio.

-buenas noches Itachi- el nombrado hizo una reverencia como todo un caballero

-my lady-

-acércate por favor- indico la chica sentada sobre su cama, él hizo lo que se le pidió y se paro frente a ella, vio como ella tomaba del mueble junto a su cama una vela y un cerillo

-permítame- antes de que ella pudiera encenderlo, Itachi lo retiro de sus manos para encenderla el mismo

-gracias-, al verla, noto el inusual color de cabello que ella poseía, un color rosa muy suave, sus ojos verdes miraban hacia Itachi

-¿aun insistes en manchar mi alfombra?- dijo ella burlándose un poco

-lo siento, es inevitable- dijo el igual burlon, dejando la espada que cargaba recargada en el marco de la ventana -dime my lady,¿ de que quieres hablar?-

-me interesa saber un poco de ti-

-¿y eso?-

-eres un misterio, pero también eres fácil de leer-

-explícate por favor my lady-

-tu vos tiene un toque de arrogancia en ella, pero también tiene bondad, tus movimientos son delicados, tienes buenos modales, algo que no se ve mucho ahora- al decir eso ella solto una risita

-con cada visita te daré un dato nuevo, por el momento será mi edad, te parece justo?-

-por supuesto, a cambio yo te diré cosas acerca de mi, es un trato?- decidida ella extendió su mano

-muy bien, mi edad es de 24 años, y usted my lady?-

-19 años- después de eso siguieron hablando de temas diversos hasta que él se tuvo que ir.

XxXxXxX

Tres meses es lo que llevaba esa extraña amistad, ambos ya sabían mas acerca del otro, pero una duda consumía a Itachi, Sakura nunca tenia la luz prendida en su habitación, no importaba que oscuro estuviera afuera, tampoco parecía quejarse de las gotas de sangre seca que adornaban su alfombra, no reparaba en la apariencia que el tuviera, asi estuviera lleno de sangre, o perfectamente limpio, ella no hacia comentario alguno; pero tenia miedo de preguntar, no quería que por una pregunta su amistad acabara, ¿acaso ella le tenia miedo y por eso no decía nada? o ¿era otra cosa?. las dudas no lo dejaban hacer su trabajo con claridad, cometía errores que antes no habría hecho, se quedaba viendo a la nada preocupando a los que se encontraban a su alrededor pero el solo pensaba en que reacción tendría ella en el caso de que el preguntara la duda que en su mente se formaba.

-entonces dices que tienes un hermano llamado Sasuke-

-aa-

-ha de ser genial tener a un hermano que se preocupe por ti….- dijo ella mirando a un rincón de la habitación

-dime my lady, ¿como es tu hermano?-

-eh?, ¿Sasori?, bueno, el, el es bastante reservado, casi nunca pasa tiempo conmigo, pero cuando lo hace, intenta tener paciencia ante mi torpeza al moverme…-

-aa- el pelinegro conocía a Sasori, solo de vista, ya que el también se dedicaba al mismo tipo de trabajos que Itachi hacia.

-generalmente no esta en casa asi que no lo veo muy seguido, no que haya mucha diferencia a cuando esta aquí- dijo un poco triste, el silencio que los envolvió no fue incomodo, ambos estaban acostumbrados al silencio.

Durante un rato, Itachi busco como formular la pregunta que quería hacerle a Sakura, pero cada ves que abría la boca, las palabras se negaban a salir .

-¿algo te molesta Itachi?- el nombrado suspiro resignado

-¿por que mantienes las luces de tu cuarto apagadas todo el tiempo que estoy aquí?-

-eh?-

-¿me temes o algo asi?-

-no no, es que para mi no hay diferencia alguna si la luz esta prendida o apagada-

-eh?-

-crei que ya habrias notado que soy…ciega-

-eh?-

-naci ciega, no se como luces, no se que es ese extraño liquido que mancha mi alfombra cada ves que las sirenas de la ciudad suenan, ni tampoco que es extraño liquido espeso que ensucia mis dedos cuando te toco la cara, naci sin saber como luzco, como me ven los demás, por eso no te puedo temer, te conozco como alguien caballeroso, gentil, amable- la voz de la chica reflejaba amabilidad

-perdon-

-eh?-

-por dudar de ti de esa manera, no debi haberlo hecho-

-no te preocupes- siguieron hablando hasta poco antes del amanecer

XxXxX

-itachi, me voy a casar- la vos de la chica era tranquila, la sangre del moreno se congelo en cuanto la escucho hablar, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta pudo formular una pregunta

-que?-

-han pedido mi mano en matrimonio-

-quien?-

-Inuzuka Kiba ha venido hoy por la mañana a pedir mi mano-

-….-

-estas bien?-

-….-

-itachi….-

-quieres casarte con el?-

-tengo veinte años y soy ciega, no muchos desposarían a alguien como yo-

-no me refiero a eso-

-lo se-

-entonces…-

-es amable, además tiene un perro muy hermoso-

-Sakura…-

-no-

-no ¿que?-

-no quiero casarme con el, pero tengo que hacerlo-

-se que sonara desesperado, incluso patético, pero huye conmigo-

-eh?-

-Sakura, llevamos un año conociéndonos, no quiero perderte a manos de un extraño-

-Itachi yo….-

-si no quieres huir, por favor cásate conmigo, mi familia tiene mas dinero e influencias que los Inuzuka- Sakura no sabia que decir, conocía a Itachi y sabia que no era normal que el rogara como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento, era demasiado orgulloso para hacerlo, asi que su actitud la confundió.

-mi padre ya acepto…..-

-soy un Uchiha, a tu familia le beneficiara nuestra unión- el tono de suplica que Itachi usaba hacia que el corazón de Sakura latiera mas rápido, como amenazando con salirse de su lugar

-pe…-

-te amo- eso dejo a Sakura sin armas, lo que la sorprendió mas fue que sintió el aliento del chico sobre sus labios, para despues sentir en sus propios labios una presión suave, fue solo un roce de labios, pero fue suficiente para dejar a la chica sin aliento -¿entonces?, ¿que dices?-

-que tal te suena, Sakura Uchiha?- el moreno sonrio arrogante.

XxXx

yo aki otra ves!

pff

no podía hacer nada mas que sacarme esta historia de la cabeza, mmmm

una cosa, los otros fics no los he abandonado,(aun que usted, no lo crea) jejeje

talvez me tarde en subirlos, pero es por que quiero que tengan un poco mas de lógica que la que yo les iba a poner al principio ^^U

mmmmmm gracias por leer!, la historia merece un review?


End file.
